A very silly fic
by Anikathepen
Summary: I wrote this when very drunk, read if you want a laugh but DON'T read if you are looking for a good fic
1. A silly fic

Author: My friend Lauren (who is a psycho) and me (I'm a little weird) wrote this when we were in a very pissed one day. (forgive me for the fic you people you)  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: the most stupid fic ever  
  
Authors: Hattie and Lauren  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
  
  
Hermione was attacked one day by a lethifold.  
  
"Help me" she screamed.  
  
"Don't worry darling" Yay it's Harry to the rescue.  
  
"Oh my Hero" she said before squealing "Oh no where's it going now?"  
  
They watched it slither round the corner and heard muffled screams and they ran around the corner and realised it was to late, there was just the lethifold and a camera!  
  
"Oh poor Colin" wept Hermione. At that moment her secret lover Ron came round the corner "Hermione" he yelled and they went snoggity woggity  
  
"Ron" she said "I'm Pregnant"  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooo"  
  
(((  
  
"Phew it was a dream. Oh no there is a flobberworm on my toe save me. Wake up Harry we've got to stop Snape sleeping with Parvati!"  
  
"Why, I never really liked her anyway!" Harry said going back to sleep  
  
"You're right I don't like her either." Ron agreed, then "Harry! You've got a pograbin behind you!!!"  
  
  
  
The pograbin ate Harry. THE END  
  
  
  
(There! Wasn't that just the best fic ever!)? If I get enough requests I'll take it down. Please review if you:  
  
Loved the fic and want another one  
  
Want the fic taken down  
  
Love Robbie Williams  
  
Think I should drink less  
  
Fit none of the above categories 


	2. Another silly fic

Authors note: Due to popular demand this is now a COLLECTION of silly fics ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not going to say I don't own anything because I own stuff, I own a tennis ball, a pen and a blue wonderbra so there!!!!!! I don't, however own anything related with this fic except me, who, as the author has lots to do with this fic!!! (Shall I shut up now?)  
  
Once upon a time there was a little deatheater called Draco Malfoy who fancied a good little witch called Hermione. One day in potions he smiled at her and her secret lover Ron punched him in the head.  
  
"No fighting in my class" Yelled Snape  
  
"I hate you Snape!" screamed Hermione  
  
Hermione pulled out her wand and yelled 'transvestitio!' all of a sudden; Snape was wearing a dress!  
  
"You'll pay for that," he yelled  
  
"Oh no I'll be expelled" sobbed Hermione. Ron grab bed his secret lover's hand and they ran out of the room.  
  
Nobody saw Hermione or Ron for a week and everyone was sure they hadn't left the castle but they were nowhere to be seen!  
  
One day harry went into the library and heard strange noises coming from the restricted section. Someone was moaning.  
  
"Is it moaning Myrtle?" thought Harry. The noises grew louder and he went to investigate but tripped over what was seemingly thin air. Harry reached down and felt fabric so he pulled it and it turned out to be his invisibility cloak. He had just revealed to the entire library.Hermione and Ron humping like rabbits!  
  
"Harry" squeaked Hermione  
  
"Professor Snape!" Stammered Ron  
  
And sure enough, professor Snape was standing behind Harry.  
  
"Oh No!" screamed Hermione "I'll be expelled"  
  
"We're already expelled," said Ron  
  
"Oh yeah"  
  
Draco Malfoy was standing in the doorway staring at Hermione.  
  
"I'll kill you Ron" he yelled "Arvada Kedavra"  
  
Ron died and Hermione said  
  
" Oh well I never really liked him anyway, I don't like you either but Ron's gone so what the hell!"  
  
Draco and Hermione lived happily ever after until one day they were eaten by a pograbin. THE END (Thankfully)  
  
  
  
Please review if you.  
  
A) Loved my fic  
  
B) Think my fic is an insult to all fanfiction.  
  
Own a Blue wonderbra  
  
D) Hate toasted products  
  
E) Want to marry any of the following: Gareth Gates  
  
Duncan from Blue  
  
Robbie Williams  
  
Enrique Inglasius  
  
Anthony from blue  
  
Lee from blue  
  
Simon from Blue  
  
David Boreanaz (That's Angel to all you Buffy fans)  
  
Or Matt/Jeff Hardy from WWE  
  
F) Are bored and can think of nothing better to do  
  
G) Don't know who you are  
  
H) Like fried fish  
  
I) Don't know how to review  
  
J) Can't be bothered to read the rest of this list  
  
K) Think this list is too long  
  
L) Think this list is much too long and a bit pointless  
  
M) Have ever heard the phrase "purple monkey dishwasher"  
  
N) Are drunk  
  
O) knurd erA  
  
P) Can read things backwards  
  
Q) sdrawrof dear t'naC  
  
R) Think we're crazy  
  
S) Ar A Disslexic pursun  
  
T) Think coconuts are funny  
  
U) Like mashed bananas  
  
V) Don't think  
  
W) Aime parler de francais  
  
X) Agree with me that it IS possible to have a bin on the ceiling (and that it is perfects sensible)  
  
Y) Spel fings fonet-tically  
  
Z) Like monkeys  
  
Z2) Want to review solely to point out there is no such letter as Z2  
  
By Hatti and Lauren 


End file.
